Admitting
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: When Stella organises a sleepover and plays truth or dare, Flora is put under pressure when Stella asks her the question she'd been avoiding for months... Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, the guys plan to eavsdrop.


This is my first fan fiction! Hope you like it!

Admittance

Truth or Dare

"You CAN'T be serious!" Yelled Stella, while showing off a disgusted face.

"What?" Said Flora, confused.

"If you are thinking about wearing that DISGUSTING nightdress to MY sleepover, forget it" Stella growled, "You can leave now for all I care!"

"Oh sure," Flora smirked, "I would SO miss a night of watching movies, eating pizza and talking about boys, c'mon Stell"

"I will let you come if I can chose your pjs" Stella said, having calmed down on the subject of boys.

Flora gave another smirk, she knew even mentioning the subject of boys would calm Stella down, once you said it, Stella would float into a romantic daydream about her darling "Snookams". She wasn't exactly such a boy fan herself, but lately she had been thinking about someone in particular. She left Stella in her closet and walked over to her desk. She opened her journal to the page where she had been doodling Helia's name during class. She bit her lip.

"Maybe I should try to give thinking about Helia a rest, its getting me into trouble at school" Flora thought, "I just wish I could tell Helia how I really felt about him," Her thoughts were interrupted by Stella gasping at the sight of her closet.

"You should really update your wardrobe, girl!" Stella exclaimed.

"What are you talki-"Flora started

"You know what this means, SHOPPING!" Stella practically had stars in her eyes as she said it.

Flora sighed. Geez, why does she get so excited about wandering around a few buildings with clothes in them, not that she didn't enjoy shopping herself.

Stella's eyes went back to their normal hazel colour as they heard a loud crash coming from Musa and Tecna's room.

"What on earth is going on here?" Flora said

"Yeah, what's with all the crashing?" Said Bloom as herself and Layla entered the room.

"Sorry, Guys", said Musa, "We were just having a little, disagreement..."

"Sounds more like a battle", said Layla

"Your telling me", Tecna muttered

"So, spill!", Stella said, annoyed, "What's with all the crashing"

"Tecna, broke my drum kit!" Musa yelled

"Technically, it wasn't me, it was my arm", Tecna said

"Oh, come on!" Musa raised her voice, "You should be more careful"

"I just slipped, it was no big deal" Tecna noted

"Okay guys, forgive forget," Said Stella, "Its shopping time!"

In Magix

"Flora, try this one on, it is so you and totally cute", Bloom called

"Sure, coming" said Flora, unenthusiastically, she wasn't exactly in the mood for shopping, she was too busy trying not to think about Helia, but the more she tried not to, the more she wanted to. She was depressed. But maybe the sleepover would cheer her up.

"Flo, are you coming or what?" Musa shouted

Flora walked over to them, Stella, not wasting a minute of time, shoved her into the changing cubicle, drew the curtain and shoved in several silk nightdresses and Pjs in.

Flora ended up choosing a silk dark green nightdress with floral patterns all over it in a lighter shade of green.

"Perfect", Stella said, "Now you will be accepted without being judged!"

The girls walked out of the store.

"Lets get back to Alfea," Said Bloom, "We may as well rest awhile since we're going to be awake all night!

"Blooms right, we should probably take it easy for the rest of the day," Agreed Layla

"You coming Flo?" Called Musa

"I need some time to think to myself for a bit," said Flora quietly, "I'll be at the park if you need me,"

"See ya later" Her friends called

Flora got on the bus to Magix community park. She did need to think for a bit, but not about Helia. Once she got to the park, she walked over to the shade of a tree far away from the usual commotion of the cafe.

"Come to think of it," Flora thought, "He barely even takes any notice of me, sure he rescued me from that monster, even though he's a pacifist and let it free when he knew I was safe but-"

Flora stopped thinking, just like it was on cue, Helia was passing. Notebook under one arm. He had a bored look on his face-that is, until he saw Flora.

Flora flipped her brown hair and pretended not to notice him. She just wanted to run off before she blushed too much.

"Hey Flora", said Helia, slightly offended by the head flip

"Oh, hi, I d-didn't see y-you there..." Stuttered Flora

Helia smirked "Yeah, well see ya" Helia walked off

"I hope Flora didn't take that too hard..." thought Helia

Flora checked her phone, it was later than she thought.

"I'd better be getting back", thought Flora as she stood up and walked off.

At the Sleepover

"Hey, lets play truth of dare!" said Stella enthusiastically

"Yeah, great idea", said Musa

They all sat in circle on Stella bedroom floor and spun an old cherry soda bottle, it pointed to Layla.

"Okay, Layla dawling, truth or dare", said Stella

"Its kind of obvious that if I chose truth, the question is going to be a 'Who do you have a crush on' question", said Layla knowingly, "So I'm gonna have to go with dare, do your worst!"

Stella thought for a moment and then said, "Go to my balcony and shout your name and who you have a crush on!"

Everyone laughed.

"No problem!" said Layla

She walked over to Stella's balcony and cleared her throat.

"MY NAME IS LAYLA, AND WHEN WILL STELLA GET IT INTO HER HEAD THAT I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYONE!" Layla yelled, and walked back to Stella, giggling.

Everyone laughed, yet again, but Stella fumed.

They spun the bottle again, it landed on Flora.

Stella giggled, "Flora, honey, wake up from you silly little daydream, its your turn!"

"Wh-what?" said Flora

"Truth or Dare?" said Bloom

"To be honest with you, I don't really feel up to any dares, so I guess its truth..." Flora hesitated, they were BOUND to ask her about Helia...

"Easy" said Stella, "Now remember to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, okay here it comes dawling, are you all crushed out on Helia?

Flora automatically answered "NO", but her answer was too quick for them to believe her.

"We'll take that as a yes", said Tecna

"What? NO!" yelled Flora

"Oh come on Flora!" said Bloom teasingly, "We can see the way you look at him!"

"I-um-err..." Flora Stuttered

"Aww, how sweet" cooed Stella, "I hope that your coming to terms with the fact that its totally obvious when you think about him, I bet its even obvious to Helia himself!"

Flora blushed, she didn't want it to be obvious, especially to Helia.

"How cute, Flora's blushing..." said Musa

They abandoned the game and started talking about boys.

At Red Fountain

"Are you sure Bloom isn't cheating on me?" said Sky

"I think your just being to protective of her, just let her be herself, even though she's got a boyfriend, you, it doesn't mean she's not aloud to have a little flirt with any other guys, relax and be true and loyal!" said Helia calmly

"No one asked you, Helia!" yelled Riven

"Yeah, and besides, its not like your very true to Flora!" exclaimed Brandon

"Shut up about Flora!" Yelled Helia

"Hey guys, I hear the girls are having a sleepover!" said Timmy

"Yeah, and that way we can find out if Bloom is really cheating on me!" said Sky

"No, its wrong, they should have their own privacy" said Helia

"Oh come on Helia, its not like you don't want to know what Flora really thinks of you", said Riven

"Fine, whatever" said Helia

"Cool, lets go!" said the rest of them

At Alfea

"Here's their dorm, it sounds like they're all in Stella's room", said Brandon

The boys walk over to Stella's door. The girls inside let out a burst of laughter.

"Bloom, what are you talking about?" Tecna giggled

"Well its about Sky, I mean he's sweet, and kind, handsome and brave..."

"So what's your problem?" asked Flora

"Well I have this feeling that he may be seeing other girls" said Bloom

"If he is, I'll pin him to the ground and punch him until he-" Layla said firmly, before Flora stopped her

"Layla, calm down, Sky would never two-time Bloom, he cares for her so much and-"

Flora said as she drifted off into a trail of thoughts about Helia, meanwhile Helia was staring at her, "I wonder why she stopped—and what she's thinking about" Helia thought

Stella leaned closer to Flora and snapped her fingers. Flora jumped.

"What?" Said Flora

"You see what I mean?" Said Stella knowingly, "Stop drifting off into stupid Helia fantasies!"

"You could at least admit that you like him to us, that's the first step, before admitting it to him..." Musa said through a cheeky smile

"Guys!" Flora moaned "I have no intention of telling Helia anything, I don't even know if he feels the same way about me as I do about him"...

Flora gasped, she wasn't meant to speak her thoughts out loud...

Meanwhile outside Stella's room...

All the guys were grinning at Helia, Helia confused, happy and blushing knew that Flora was simply too shy to tell him that she liked him.

"So you admit it!" Musa yelled, breaking Helia's trail of thoughts

"Oh, shut it!" said Flora, throwing a pillow at her

Outside the guys were starting to get bored by the current pillow fight.

"Come on let's go," said Timmy

All Helia could do was grin, for the whole night.

Cliffhanger Much! Will update soon! Soz 4 the wait!

Back to Thinking

Flora woke up on Stella's bed, she must of fell asleep while watching one of the movies.

"What time is it?" said Flora drowzily

Stella opened her eyes, she was in a sleeping bag on the floor, "I don't know, I just woke up, and by the way, you have GOT to stop falling asleep in front of the film, I had to sleep in your sleeping bag because you were in my bed!" said Stella

Flora side-stepped the subject and said, "So, what are you guys planning on doing today?"

"Stella wants to go back to the mall", explained Layla, "Coming?"

"I've got some stuff to think over", Flora said quietly, "I'll be by the lake if you need me."

"Suit yourself", Stella said absent mindedly

Her friends left for the mall and she headed off to the lake. She headed over to the shade of a tree in the view of the lake, the breeze blew over the tree making the leaves fall around her. She started to think.

"My friends don't understand, they never will", she thought, "But Musa does have a point", remembering what she said last about admitting it to her friends before Helia, but they still didn't understand. Flora stared out on to the lake, it was a beautiful day and the sun seemed to be kissing the surface of the water which made it glimmer and sparkle. "I don't really think it's just a crush," thought Flora, "I think I'm in love."

Flora smirked, she was strongly modest about her looks, "like he would feel the same way about me as I do about him," she thought again sadly, "He would probably want one of my friends."

Flora thought about the way her friends looked. Tecna had striking pink hair which always matched her clothes, Musa had her short dark blue hair in very high pigtails, and wore casual clothes. Layla had dark skin and very long and curly dark hair which fell beyond her hips and wore clothes which made it easy for her to move in, Blooms hair was flashing red all the time, you could spot her from a mile away and she usually wore blue clothes that didn't steal all the attention from her hair, and finally Stella. Stella had the brightest blonde hair that shined like the sun and delicatly curled around her waist-line. She wore greens, pinks and oranges, usually with short skirts. As for Flora, Flora saw as someone who just blended into the crowd, with long brown hair and dressed in greens and pinks and had dark skin. She didn't ever look at herself and think that she looked wonderful. But this was one thing Flora was wrong about. Everyone thought Flora had beautifully tanned skin and golden hair which delicatly flowed to her waist and a fringe that framed her face. Of course Flora didn't see herself like that at all.

Flora trailed into random thoughts, until she heard someone cough behind her. She turned around, Helia was standing there. Flora was thankful he couldn't read minds. She blushed violently.

"Hey Flora,"

"Hey..."

"How are you, where are your friends?"

"Stella dragged all of them to the mall, I just needed to think by myself for a bit"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," Flora blushed

"So...I heard you had a sleepover last night...how was it?"

Flora blushed even more. "Oh, it was fine..."

Helia sat down next to her, "Did you talk about us?" Helia teased

Flora gave a fake, unbelieveable smirk. Helia smiled and looked out on to the lake, Flora stared at him, but then Helia saw and Flora's face turned red.

"So..err...B-Bloom thinks Sky is ch-cheating on her, is it true?" Flora stuttered

"Thats the funny thing, because Sky thinks Bloom is cheating on him..." said Helia

The was an awkward silence. Helia wrapped his arm around Flora's waist. Flora's heart skipped a beat, she was in no mood to pull away.

"I like you Flora, your not like all those other girls," Helia smiled

Flora just blushed, _Different? Different? In what way?, _she thought

"In a good way," Helia added, as if he had just read her mind.

Flora smiled modestly, "I don't think I'm different, I just blend in..."

"You don't!" Helia smiled, "You have gorgeous gloden hair and beautifully soft and tanned skin..." Helia paused and took a deep breath, releasing his grasp from Flora's waist, "Do you like me?" he asked

"In what way?" Flora looked confused

"More than just a friend..."

Flora's heart started pounding, "I-I-I...err..."

"Yes?"

"Well I-err..." Flora stuttered, "Yes," she added quietly

Helia took Flora by the waist again and smiled, but didn't say anything. There was a long uncomfortable silence, then Helia broke it by giving Flora a passionate kiss.

Like it? Sorry about the fluffy stuff, by the ways... this is my first fanfic and it rocks my socks!


End file.
